Best EX friend
by Lil-Diego
Summary: [ SLASH STANXKYLE ONE SHOT]I used to think that relationships were for people who were really really in love and not just the puppy love. Stan had promised me everything and more...


**- Yeah, im back again with a new story. A bit of StanXKyle for you hehe. Reviews welcome please :) It keeps me improving on my writing :).**

* * *

I used to think that relationships were for people who were really really in love and not just the puppy love. Stan had promised me everything and more and me being my fragile little self, I agreed to everything. The way Stan had said, "It's alright Kyle, im here." I grinned at the very thought of us ever having a future together. Stan had promised it was going to be so perfect. Nothing strange, just wonderful.

Back when I was at boarding school, I had walked round one day to Stan's dorm, knocked on it to find out that he was out. So you know what I did?

I waited.

I sat there all day just sitting on the floor looking at the people who were walking past. That was the first part of our "perfect" relationship. Stan eventually arrived but with a girl. This time, it was past 9 and I was fast asleep. He had nudged me to wake me up then typical him, not giving a toss about my feelings introduced me to this girl. I said hi but quickly had to run out of that dorm. That night I came across the school lake and sat down at the bank, thinking about the world. What was the point in living I thought? Nothing was ever good enough for me. I skipped a stone out in the water and looked up into that sky. The star's were shining and the moon was spinning with it's rays of light reflecting off everything. I then noticed a star, not quite near the others but a few meters away. It was like it was droopy and that the star didn't have anyone. I felt like that star that night. It all seems strange thinking about it now but I had to relate to something.

What had made that night was so special was that I, Kyle Broflovski was going to tell Stan everything and anything that my life had. Best friend's have no secrets right?

Wrong. Very wrong indeed.

* * *

Few weeks after that little incident, I had then plucked up the courage again to tell him about my feelings and secrets. He was there at his flat again and I grinned as he looked at me. He touched the side of my cheek and without warning just kissed me right there. I felt ecstatic. But I knew we had to talk first. So we did and then everything was ok. I was lying in my bed as I realised what had just happened.

Our first kiss.

School was a part of me. Heck, it will still be. Stan had made everything easy for me at school, he knew that sometimes I got so caught up with the rat race of school and parents that he once did an entire project for me. I welcomed it with such thanks that I had to do 2 pieces of homework for him back in return. He thanked me and then we carried on doing what guys do. I remember, after our lunch we ditched the guys at the cafeteria and then sat down, just the two of us at the tree that had grown so large and it's trunk was so big that it was the perfect place for couples. I remember a certain conversation, I believe it went something like this.

"_Stan?"_

"_Kyle?"_

"_You DO love me right?"_

_Stan looked at me with his big blue eyes and nodded. My heart soared like the sky and I grinned as I felt his soft lips against my own and wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Kyle.. I will always love you"_

Indeed it felt like my world was complete, but as I soon realised that was just the beginning.

Over the next few months, me and Stan were the best thing going. I noticed that girls and boys were started to notice me again not the "red haired freak who goes by the name of Kyle" and I loved every minute of it. You see, in my early days sure I was popular what with the famous Kenny hanging around us and Eric Cartman (who now for the record is going out with a certain Wendy Testaburger) and of course Stanley Marsh. Kyle Broflovski was enjoying this sudden sprout of popularity, every little second of it. But of course, I soon realised it was all Stan. The girls were after Stan and knowing that we were a couple, they wanted to see us do stuff that little girls dream about.

Our first date when we got interrupted by a couple of girls had happened at raisins were Stan was telling me something very important. Of course, me being me I thought it was something really really special. But it didn't turn out like that.

"_Stan? What was it you wanted to say?" I looked into the loving eyes I loved and grinned thinking it was some sort of engagement ring or something. _

"_My little red haired Kyle. Do you really want to know?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Stan…" _

_Stan was about to speak when all of a sudden, these girls came hurrying down the corridor and onto our table. They looked at me and then looked at Stan. I sighed and un hook my hand from Stan's and sat back down in my seat while Stan did a little bit of talking with them. I sipped my drink, the back of my mind making up all sorts of punishments for the girls while Stan continued to look at them and flirt and do that shit. _

_I sighed as the girls went away then took Stan's hand again._

"_So Mr im so popular, what's the big news?" _

_Stan smiled and grabbed something out of his pocket. I gulped in my mouth wondering if my dreams of marrying Stan were going to come true. Time had stopped for me. But as he brought out something that didn't resemble anything to a ring, my dreams and hopes were shattered. I sighed and tried to act all nice but inside I was crying._

"_I got the medal for "Best quarter back of the year" It's the bomb! Kyle as Ive always wanted a medal like this!" _

"_It's. Great Stan." I couldn't help it. I burst into tears._

I was never actually like this. I used to be all happy and not give a toss about anything but people change eh? After the incident at raisins, I had vowed never to think of those thoughts again. Boys can dream right? Wrong.

And that's what began our series of arguments. For being second best to everything wasn't enough for me. I blame my background. Stan blames my personality. Another point off the love list. I blamed my parents and Ike. I guess it was both.

I never used to scream at my parents, shout at them and call them rude names. I was a happy kid when I was young and never dreamt of disowning my parents, (except for that time with the M word but that doesn't count) and I knew that if I did anything of the sort, then my parents would ground me. Sometimes I wondered how Butter's felt. Poor kid. Arguments, for Kyle Broflovski was a new thing. And that's why our first argument, came as a huge shock.

"_Stan im trying to tell you why I think that."_

"_KYLE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I CAN JUST-!"_

"_Don't shout."_

"_KYLE YOU'RE BEING UNFAIR!" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. I was going about to touch him but he knocked my arm away._

"_Kyle, I just don't understand why you don't like it."_

"_I just.. it's everything Stan. The girls, the football team. Will you ever leave them alone and come to me for once?"_

"_Kyle, that is complete bullshit. I do come to you but I can't say no to the girls can i? They are my fans and I don't want to lose that, and as for the football, it's my dream."_

"_I just-"_

_Stan said nothing and just walked out.

* * *

_

Some say it was my "forceful personality" that made Stan do it. I said otherwise, but no one agreed with me. I didn't know why it happened but I knew that from that moment on, it was all over. Kyle Broflovski, as always was going to come second best.

"_STAN! STAN! STAN I-" I pushed open the bedroom door and my eyes came to rest on the sight that was staring straight in my face. It was as though time had stopped. I could barely see. There was my lover, with a girl in our bed moaning each other's name's as if they was no tomorrow. I could feel every emotion rushing to my brain and then, as quickly as I had witnessed this scene, was my heart breaking suddenly into a thousand pieces. I stared down at the little box in my hand, and knowing that there was no use for it anymore, threw it on the bed._

"_It's over."_

_And with those last words, I fled._

I used to think relationships were the best. Turn's out that Stan was keeping the affair secret all the time. The girls, the football team, and that whore in the bedroom were all secrets. And as they always say, best friends don't have secrets. Some say it was me. Some say it was Stan. I say it was the fact that I was too in love to realise that Stan didn't like me at all in that way. Stan had suddenly become lover to ex best friend.

And that's why I became like I am today. Kyle Broflovski, hiding behind his mask of a face, scared of commitment.

And you know what...?

I blame love.


End file.
